


Loving the broken Human!Crowned Magolor x reader

by Super Metyna (1_SuperMetyna20)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluffy Smut, Gijinka verse, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_SuperMetyna20/pseuds/Super%20Metyna
Summary: One could say that when you get caught in the spider's web, there is no escape.You were the butterfly, caught way into deep.Now the universe loneliest man is clinging onto you and you don’t know if you have the heart to break him further.





	Loving the broken Human!Crowned Magolor x reader

One could say that when you get caught in the spider's web, there is no escape.

You were the butterfly, caught way into deep.

The naked man who held you in his lap, was the universe’s most hated man. Magolor groaned with every kiss you shared, his hands explored your nude body. Leaving no place untouched.

“_____ ...ah...my dear ______...never leave me…” He pleaded in a desperate whisper.

You resisted the tears that threatened to come forth. What were you going to even do?

You had now learned about the loneliness this man had. How desperate he was for companionship.

But the facts did not change that he was a corrupt king. He was so bad and dangerous.

This relationship you had with him had spiraled out of control. 

It wouldn’t be good to continue.

But for now you wanted one last night with him. One night of passion and love.

Magolor groaned out loud as you kissed his neck. Your hands trailed down his chest, you reached for his aroused cock. Stroking it slowly first before leading him to your entrance.

You both collectively gasped when the head of his cock slipped inside you.

A soft whine left your lips as you felt him go deeper, filling you up. He was so big and you felt him twitch inside you in excitement.

“Oh, my dear _____!” Magolor whispered desperately as he fought to hold himself at bay.

“Does it feel good my king?” You asked, breathing heavily as Magolor rested his hands on your hips and you wrapped your arms around him.

“Y-yes..” Magolor breathed, feeling you squeeze him.

He groaned when you started to move your hips. Magolor tried to search for an answer to why he had become so crazy for a woman that was a mere servant.

You were of no status, just a poor nobody. You were merely a maid that he intended to dismiss.

But when you stayed and listened to him it felt oddly satisfying. 

You even reached out one time and your hand lingered on his chest. Which made him feel strange.

The first time you hugged him, the feeling only intensified.

He pushed you away many times. But every time he came back for more.

It was as you were an enchantress of the highest caliber.

He couldn’t deny it anymore now. He was helplessly in love with you.

But why was it that he could experience this kind of attraction towards someone.

He had been alone all this time, he had killed and hurt people. 

He had no one to love, so why now?

Did he deserve love? Did he even deserve you?

Why is it now that he could not feel good about making love to you?

Magolor stopped. His breath halted as he choked on a sob.

Your expression softened when you realized why he stopped.

You cupped his cheeks, kissing his lips with such passion. “Shhh...You deserve this. Let me love you.”

Magolor trembled as he wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly. “______...I love you so much. Please don’t leave me, I’ll do anything for you, so please stay.”

To hear the king of the universe beg so sincerely made you reach for a hope that he could change.

You bit your lip as you fought back tears. How can you leave this poor man.

“I won’t leave you alone Magolor. I promise. I love you too.” 

Your words were so impactful. Magolor kissed you deeply, drawn to you like thirsty man to fresh water.

Shockwaves of pleasure rushed through you as Magolor thrusted up into you at a quicker pace.

Now completely wrapped in his mission to make you feel good. Magolor did not hold back.

He kissed down your neck, his hands stroked and pinched your nipples.

“You sound so divine when I pleasure you. I think I may become addicted to you.” Magolor growled into your ear and you whimpered as you heard the wet sloppy sounds of him fucking you mercilessly.

You thought you were going to pass out from how arousing this all was.

Magolor rested his hands on your hips again, he let out a groan as he bounced you on his lap. Hitting deep sensitive places within you.

You could neither speak or think clearly when new intense waves of pleasure washed over you.

It all became too much when he took his hand down, rolling his thumb over your clit.

You threw your head back in ecstasy and cried out as your orgasm came in on you at full force.

Your release was heavenly satisfaction.

Magolor kissed you softly and pulled out of you.

As you had no strength in your legs. Magolor gently lifted you up and laid your back against the soft sheets.

His lips met yours again and you gasped when you felt him go into you again.

You were still so sensitive. Magolor started to thrust into you again. 

Intense waves of pleasure overwhelmed you and tears came to your eyes at the overstimulation.

“Shhh...______...I’m close too precious. Just a little more.” Magolor kissed away your tears and stroked through your hair 

You completely melted, wrapping your arms around him, scratching his back up with every wave of pleasure that crashed over you.

The bed creaked as Magolor rocked into you. He moaned alongside you. Bringing you closer and closer to your finish.

You wailed out loud as another orgasm washed over you and you released once more. 

Magolor groaned and shuddered when he felt you squeeze him tightly.

He bit his lip as he buried himself deep inside and let his release fill you up.

You both breathed heavily in exhaustion. Magolor pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to you.

You exchange glances with him with a soft smile coming to your face. 

He looked so happy and satisfied.

Magolor wrapped his arms around you. Burying himself in your neck. “I love you ______.”

You sigh in content and relax in his embrace. “I love you too Magolor.”

Magolor looked into your eyes, his gaze pleading, “Will you be my queen precious? I realize I need you. More than anything.”

You blush at his proposal and you nod with a smile which makes Magolor so relieved.

You then decide in that moment to become a savior. Not only for him, but also for the future people you were going to lead.


End file.
